


your heart will never wilt

by caitss



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Baku Len - Freeform, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Heartbreak, No happy end, Somewhat tragedy, Song: Nemuri Hime | The Sleeping Princess, Song: Yumekui Shirokuro Baku | Monochrome Dream Eater, i guess?, im finally writing a vocaloid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitss/pseuds/caitss
Summary: Len brings her dreams spun with cotton candy and packed with taffy, but her beautiful eyes remain closed.





	your heart will never wilt

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i got information wrong, aaa! i haven’t read the manga yet, as only one chapter is translated in English I think?  
> so I probably won’t get everything right, and I’m sorry!  
> there’s gonna be typos probably

A new day, a new dream.

Len’s shoes tap against the ground as he slowly approaches a coffin surrounded by roses, both dead and alive. Under his arm is a bouquet of the finest dreams, their red petals vibrant and glowing. The coffin grows closer with each step, his eyes focusing on the girl that was slowly coming into view. Eventually, he stands in front of the coffin - could he even call it that? She wasn’t dead, technically, but she wasn’t quite alive either. 

He stares down at her peaceful form, her eyes shut and her hair flowing out in waves around her shoulders. Her silky white dress fans out all around her legs, and her hands lay over her stomach. Len feels something in his heart tug at that, but he ignores it, leaning down with focused eyes. The glow of her cheeks taunts him. He retracts immediately, and looks away, his chest too tight. Instead, Len gently arranges the bouquet near her, hoping that the thorns didn’t hurt her. 

His gloved hand reaches out and traces her jawline, and he can almost feel how smooth she was. Len’s hands eventually come to a stop, and he pulls away. “Hope these dreams are enough for you, mistress...” Is all he can say, and maybe something in his eyes sting. “It wasn’t really apart of the deal for you to just, I dunno, fall asleep. I’m a very busy man, you know that, right? And I get hungry too.”

He longs for her to snap back at him, but gently laugh afterwards. Len bites his lip and continues on, “But, I’m not gonna stop. Though- not all your dreams can be sweet and filled with the kindness of god knows what. I can’t really control what I get. So- if you end up with something more twisted, just know that it isn’t really my fault.”  
She doesn’t reply - of course she doesn’t, but maybe he was hoping for something. 

“Well, even if you’re asleep, I’m going to tell you something. If you even care, that is.” Len waits for a nod or a hum, but he realizes that she isn’t going to be doing anything, any time soon. “I met this girl - Miku - right? She’s just like all this other childish women. But her dreams will be delicious, as most people’s are.” 

Her eyes still remain shut, and her lips are still parted slightly. There was no response at all, not even a flicker of the eyelids or a slight hand movement. Len almost feels his heart drop, but he swallows it down and speaks to her. “Y’know, mistress, are you sure you wanted this?” Why does he even care? Maybe he longs to see her break into a smile and laugh freely, her hair rippling in waves as she clutches her stomach at a stupid joke. 

“You really make me feel desperate.” Len says, looking back down at her. He rests his gloved hand on her own, and sighs. “I wonder what you’re always dreaming about. Or - do you just see pitch black? Maybe that wouldn’t make sense, but just trying to pass time.” He taps the coffin three times, and eventually adjusts his black tailcoat and hat. Len takes his cane - which he didn’t need - and straightens up. “Sorry, gotta go. Our time is up for now. But you know I’ll be back again.” He leans down, and plants a kiss on one of her cheeks, smiling as he does so. 

Then he turns on his heels and leaves, humming as his shoes click against the ground. Len leaves the coffin as is, and continues on. 

Today, he watches as a rose - that was one of many that surrounded her - falls off and onto the floor, its petals scattering by his feet. Len picks up the crackled petals, and crushes them is his own hand, the sweet dream - or what was left of it - crumbling in his palm. It was a normal process. He leans on his cane, and watches. She had to be laying on thousands of dead dreams, and it almost makes him shiver, how many are dead underneath her. It’s fitting, in a way, but in a uncomfortable, disturbing way that makes something kick his ribs. Len knows she isn’t dead - it’s just that she might as well be - she doesn’t move, and sometimes he thinks she isn’t breathing. 

Her heart hasn’t wilted and died. Her heart will never crumble into pieces, as long as he’s here. After all, he took care of her, even if she gave him nothing in return. Len gives her every dream in the world, and she doesn’t pay him back a single bit. To be honest, it was unfair, and he still kept doing it. It doesn’t matter, though, it will pay off in the end - after all, when she woke up, he would be there for her, and maybe things would be better. He doesn’t know. 

He needs a drink.  


The next week - or month, he doesn’t care how much time passes. Len’s already torn Miku in half and abandoned her, he’s given half of her dreams to the sleeping girl in the coffin, and he’s eaten the rest. It doesn’t disturb him or anything, Miku agreed to this, she must have known the precautions. Except, she didn’t. She walked into this blindly, and he finds it in his stone cold heart to feel bad for her. Either way, her eyes are dull and she’s been thrown into his monochrome world, and she’s the same as them all. 

Len stares down at Gumi’s - yes, he hasn’t used her name in such a while - closed eyes, and smiles, if only slightly. He can’t wait for the day when her eyes flutter open, and they can reunite again. “Mistress, you know one day, when you wake up, I’m going to be here. You know, as a comfort - and besides, what’s the issue with breaking a rule or so for a fine young lady?” He meant it, though. He was going to repeat the hellish process over and over again, until he’s certain he has been driven mad. 

Only a matter of time. 

Day number something, he doesn’t know where time stops or begins. All he knows is that it passes on and on in the same haze. The mistress sure loved her sleep, he knew for certain. Doesn’t bother him, but Jesus Christ, how long can someone sleep? Len already knows the answer to that question, so he shakes it from his mind and prods her arm with his cane. Disrespectful, but he wants to see if she will react to that. Nothing, huh? Well, to be fair, he didn’t even expect it to work at all. It would have been golden though, for her to shove the cane away and go back to sleep. Too bad that didn’t happen, not at all. 

When she wakes up, she’s going to see a smile that stretches ear to ear, pearly whites exposed. It might scare her, and the brief worry that she may not even remember him hits him. Len bites his lip - would she really? If she woke up and didn’t even know who he was, what would it all be for? Of course, to save her, to save the heart he treasures most, but if she didn’t know him- would he be able to live like that? Len’s hands tremble, and he knows that he’s terrible at this, being a heartless Baku, because all he does is crumble when it fumes to her. 

Maybe if he danced, like she did when she was worried. It’d feel empty without her, though. He remembers when they would dance together, twirling around the room, her dress billowing around her. It’s a memory that he keeps with him, even when he rips a person’s hopes and dreams from them, even when monochrome fills their eyes. Len knows it’s stupid to hold onto the past, but the past is all he has. He rests his cane down, and decides to give her tactic a try. He feels silly when he dances around the room like a lonely housewife, he knows he’s stupid when he dances all by himself, humming something under his breath. 

It did help, though - his worries go away, and maybe she was right about the feeling of dance. Len picks up his cane, and decides to bring it along with the rhythm too, his blurry vision -

Blurry vision?  
What? 

His hand goes up to his cheek as he halts his dance, and that familiar sting is in his eyes. Tear after tear rolls down his cheeks, and he just stands there, head down as he hiccups. Len shouldn’t be feeling anything - he should be wearing the same smile and spinning, not crying. Imagine if she woke up to a wimpy Baku crying his eyes out. Len’s shoulders shake, and god, he looks so weak and so pathetic. Stand up tall, stand up tall. He crumples even more - she’s gone, she’s gone, she gone, even if she’s right in that coffin next to him. She wasn’t here to dance with him, to amuse him, to make him feel something.

Instead, she’s laying on a pile of sins he’s committed, and living the dreams of others.

 

Len’s stupid monochrome world is falling apart around him, and hell, he can’t even bring himself to care anymore. 

Who was he without her?

He doesn’t even want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> eek my grammar is so bad aaaghhh some parts make me feel embarrassed aaaghhh  
> thank you for reading, though!  
> also, I lied i still love Dangan Ronpa bye


End file.
